


A Wet Reunion

by tiatodd



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Modern AU, Omorashi, Watersports, knee grinding, str88 up that's the name of the game is Pee Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/tiatodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your aunt's friend's ex, Obi-Wan, share an intimate and slightly taboo confession at a family Easter party. You might say you're so excited you could piss yourself. Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wet Reunion

You did not want to be here right now.

Amongst your family, _socializing_ , your data almost entirely used up because you’d forgotten to connect to wifi last night when scrolling through Tumblr til literally 3:46 in the morning.

Also, you were tired, and Easter is a stupid fucking holiday.

There were 2 bathrooms in this house, which was not yours, and crowded with too many people for such a restricted number of restrooms. And in your attempt at keeping your asociality subtle, you had downed probably half of the lemonade punch on the kitchen counter over the course of the last hour.

You heard the tell-tale burst of greeting chatter and laughter that accompanied the arrival of another relative. Miserable on the couch (as you could not scrunch up lest you make the urge to pee even stronger), eye on the door, you didn’t even realize who had arrived until you heard a familiarly sweet, accented voice sneak up behind you.

“Is that my favorite niece?”

You turned around immediately, sitting up on your knees and smiling brightly at the tall, sandy-blond bearded man in the honey-colored sweater. “Obi-Wan!”

Favoring affection over discomfort, you reached over the back of the couch and hugged your favorite--well, not really uncle. Aunt’s best friend’s ex-husband, who had made such a good impression on your family that he just sort of stayed part of it.

And that was an important detail, because ever since you were little and he had that weird mullet and no graying hair at his temples, “Uncle” Obi-Wan gave you a fluttery feeling in your tummy.

“My, you’ve--well, you haven’t really grown much this time around, have you,” he teased with a smirk and stars in his eyes.

“Yeah, actually, my hair grew a whole centimeter since Christmas.”

You always loved making him laugh, because whenever you did, he always looked shockedly amused and put his hand over his mouth. And you could still see his dimples, every time.

As was his nature, Obi-Wan glanced around and swiftly vaulted over the back of the sofa. The motion of the cushions agitated your full bladder, but you simply squeezed your legs together more and ignored it. “So. What’ve you been up to? Go to any wild New Years Eve parties?”

“Oh yeah, you know me,” you said, a feeling like performing in a stage play on opening night still proving to be the constant undercurrent of trying to joke with him. “All of the cocaines. I drank four whole marijuanas.”

His reaction wasn’t entirely as satisfying as you’d anticipated. Okay...his under-the-breath chuckle and partial smile was a complete source of embarrassment. And you needed to play yourself off, quickly.

“Obviously not one for parties,” you said, looking ahead.

“I--yes, that was sort of what I was getting at.” More embarrassment! Red hot blush invading the arch of your nose. You felt the warmth of his shoulder near you as he unexpectedly leaned in. “Me neither, I don’t even know why I come to these things anymore.”

“Cause everyone loves you.”

“Oh please, I’m not... _that_ vain.”

“Well I guess it’s just to see me, then.”

Finally, back to the more satisfying laughter. However, it did quickly lull into a break in small talk. Your knee bounced as you brainstormed topics, but your head was abuzz with the noise of the party.

You felt his eyes on you, but when you looked at him, he glanced downward. Then back at you, leaning back, stroking his beard. His blue irises reached the corners of his eyes as his gaze fell to the kitchen’s bar, checkerboarded with platters of food. “How about,” he said, eyes still on the food rather than you, “I commandeer some food and meet you upstairs in the guest bedroom.”

“Yes.” “Onetwothreebreak.”

He launched back over the couch and you headed for the stairs, each footfall jerkingly uncomfortable. Watching over the railing, you saw Obi-Wan quickly being sucked into some other meaningless catch-up conversation, one hand nonchalantly toying with the corner of a veggie platter as he smiled politely and nodded and answered surface questions.

At the top of the stairs, hope sinking, you watched to see if he would be able to follow through or succumb to the boring faux-cheerfulness of bored adults mingling with other bored adults who didn’t care to be here.

But you saw the conversation through to its end, and Obi-Wan looked up and gave you a smile and a wink, and you opened the door, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.

Obi-Wan followed you inside shortly after. One hand closed the door behind him; the other supported a black plastic tray of snacks.

“Seriously? Carrots and celery.”

He shrugged and set it down on top of a very clean and white dresser. “I’d have grabbed some beers to make up for it but apparently I suck at this.”

You gave that a small laugh, really not all that disappointed about the food.

“Much quieter in here,” you said. Obi-Wan simply sat down on it with all his weight at once, causing the springs to bounce enough to upset your bladder.

“What--oops, did I sit on your hand?” he asked in response to your wince, looking around himself to see if he had sat on some invisible part of you.

“Nope, I just…” Suddenly you couldn’t just say you really had to pee. You blushed, looking ahead at the wall. “Too much lemonade. I was waiting for the, uh, restroom. When you got here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said.

You both kind of sat silently for a minute.

“So how’s--”

“Do not ask me about school.”

“M’kay.”

An instant later, you wished you’d let him ramble on, because now things were getting a little confusing.

There was pressure in your lower stomach, and there were also butterflies there at the same time. And if you didn’t keep mentally reminding yourself you _really had to pee_ , that pressure felt a lot like a different kind of pressure entirely.

You squeezed your legs together in discomfort.

“Well…” said Obi-Wan, leaning back on the bed, and you were grateful for a break in the silence. “I went for a hike yesterday.”

You looked back at him, suddenly noticing he was wearing inappropriately tight jeans for a man his age. “Yeah? Where to?”

His eyes may have lingered in yours for a moment, or time was playing with you. “Nowhere special. A beautiful river in the woods.” His cheeky smile showed a shadow of its presence.

“Oh?”

“Yes, it--imagine it with me,” he said, beckoning you to lean back next to him. You did, crossing your legs tightly. You could smell his cologne. “All right, now, granite boulders along one side of a gravelly path, towering pine trees on the other side. The boulders are too big to see anything yet, but you can hear the powerful rushing of water on the other side of them--”

“Stop!”

“You don’t want to hear? It was such a beautiful hike!” He couldn’t keep the smile back, teeth fully bared. “I haven’t even told you what the _waterfall_ was like!”

“Stop, I really have to pee!” you whined, covering your face with your hands as it reddened further. “You’re so mean to me!”

“You think _that_ was mean? Well, not as mean as this,” he said, and suddenly you felt his fingers jammed into your side. You froze up and burst into a fit of giggles, but at the same time, a fit of butterflies...and you nearly did wet yourself.

Sitting up immediately, eyes wide, you tried to quell all the sensations at once.

He sat up with you. “I’m...sorry. Bit too old for me to tickle you anymore, I suppose. Perhaps it crosses a line.”

“U-um I’m just gonna check the...bathroom,” you said, definitely on edge.

You opened the guest room door to find that the bathroom door was open. It was a miraculous sight. And as soon as you stepped out and closed the door, someone wearing a mess of pastel blotches rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

Pressed, you went back down the hall and looked over the railing. You could just see the light from under the downstairs bathroom’s closed door. “Awesome.”

Defeated, you went back to the guest bedroom and leaned your head against the wall, looking sadly at Obi-Wan.

“That was fast.”

“They’re both still full.”

“Ah.”

You sighed, wincing at the increasingly difficult to ignore pressure in your tummy. You took some steps toward the bed, giving up part way and dropping to your knees on the floor, resting your head against Obi-Wan’s knee.

You felt him tense up.

“Uh…”

“What?”

“Well...I probably shouldn’t be tickling you anymore,” he said, “and you probably...shouldn’t...sit like that.”

“I’m sorry?”

He looked at you for an awkward minute and then away, bringing his knees in toward each other. “Never mind.”

Right now, your chest and head were kind of in a buzzing state, like you were back downstairs in that noisy mess of people. He was _definitely_ blushing. He was _definitely_ uncomfortable with you on your knees in front of him. Your heart raced in your chest. You’d longed to ask him for years now, but this time, it was harder to hold back.

“Obi-Wan, do y--are you...at...tracted to me?”

His eyes widened and his back went stiff. “I-I’m sorry?”

“God, I don’t know why I said--I was just kidding, mostly,” you rushed, unable to look at him at all. “I nev--I...like, I mean, _are_ you?”

“I…”

“God, shh...no, like, I want an answer, and you’re probably not, but--I’m gonna shut up.”

“Well, I-I don’t think it would...be appropriate,” he said, stumbling for words. “I don’t--th--it’s not that it’s never crossed my mind, but you’re a very attractive person, so naturally I--but it wouldn’t be right.”

You were both blushing furiously.

“I--mean, it’s not like we’re _actually_ related,” you said with a small, nervous chuckle, trying to kill the tension.

“Tha--oh. That’s...that had never occurred to me, actually.” His fingers absently stroked the end of his beard. “I meant because of the...rather sizable age difference between us.”

“Oh. Dude. You think that matters to _me_?”

He stared blankly at you for a minute, eyebrows dropping lower in confusion. “Doesn’t it?”

You resisted revealing the truth that it was actually kind of hot. “Nope.”

The carpet’s sandy texture had begun to irritate and leave marks in your knees, so you got up, trying to tell yourself you didn’t have to go as badly as you truly did. Sitting on the bed beside him, you coyly got closer, until your knee brushed his. You looked up at him; he was looking down at you, unshielded, eyes curious.

“So,” you said, still buzzing from the situation, “if you...don’t care about the ‘related’ thing, and I don’t care about the age thing…”

Like the moment of terror and excitement when your heart drops with the first cliff of a rollercoaster, the moment in which your lips were inches apart filled you both with sickening anticipation. And then he was kissing you, and the whole world felt soft.

And you were throbbing. In your chest, and between your legs. And the confusing mixed sensation came back.

You forced yourself not to care. This could be some sort of fluke. What if you never got the chance to kiss him again? He was so _good_ at it.

One of his arms snaked around you. Before he had a chance to pull you closer, you straddled his legs yourself, taking his bearded face into your hands.

His hands moved up under the back of your shirt, warm and broad, leaving goosebumps along the way.

And then the kiss broke and a sickeningly sweet flash of heat and sexual desire clouded around you. You were so giddy, and so...completely wired. Everything from your waist down practically vibrated with anticipation, with need, with impatience.

You both sort of shyly smiled at each other, foreheads close, noses dancing around each other as your lips came repeatedly closer together and shied away.

“Update,” he chuckled, “I’m very attracted to you, apparently.”

“M-me too.” If he wasn’t going to kiss you again, you’d have to initiate it yourself. The pounding in your chest burned white hot, and the pressure in your lower stomach was too much to ignore.

When you coyly ground your hips into his, you noticed, with a shock, that he was getting hard. “Mm-hmmh…” It was a nervous sound you made, burying your face in his neck and refusing to make one more movement.

“Sorry,” he whispered, voice unstable, hands squeezing your arms gently.

“I--don’t-- _weh_.” You still couldn’t really move, until he started to loosen his grip on you, a sign of pulling away. “No, don’t, don’t.” You tugged gently on the neck of his sweater as if that would keep him here, and your lips danced around each other again before meeting.

The throbbing of your clit was incontestable. So much forbidden heat gathered between your thighs that you thought you might burst with the slightest friction. You kind of wanted to.

So you pressed yourself against the hardness in his pants, fresh ripples of heat zipping through your body, and to add to the hotness of the situation, Obi-Wan gave a short, low moan, right into your mouth. You gasped, letting his tongue in between your lips, and the more heated the kiss became the more shamelessly you pushed yourself into his lap.

His hands grabbed for your ass, fingers catching on the hem of your lightweight skirt, and everything from your knees up shivered. Only the thin layer of your panties separated you from the stiffness of his jeans; it was sturdy stimulation against how sensitive you were.

You winced as a slight pang of need crept into your system. He seemed to remember the situation suddenly, breaking the kiss and easing his grip on you. “You still haven’t used the restroom. I’m sorry.”

“N-n-I don’t wanna stop kissing,” you whispered, and the verbal acknowledgement of your situation made you throb. Taking a shaky breath, you rolled your hips, made vulnerable by the thinness of your panties. Clenching up so you didn’t leak, you gasped a sound that came across more like a moan.

His eyebrow twitched a fraction of an inch. His eyes squinted the tiniest amount.

Looking down, you ignored this response and continued to grind, biting your lip hard as you did so.

It was shockingly evident to yourself that now, the pressure of your bladder and the pressure of your arousal were indistinguishable from each other. It was all one melded sensation of heat and need and you were throbbing, nearly shaking in his lap.

His hands were warm on your hips, pushing you into a steady and tight grind against his crotch. The air of the room had shifted; his demeanor had changed, from feigning innocent and slightly apologetic to subtly dominant.

He rose his hips to meet yours, the bulge in his tight jeans nestled intimately into the cleft of your peach. Your panties stuck to the wetness of your cunt, causing you to blush. “Obi-Wan…”

He shivered, kissing you again with a small moan in his throat.

“H-hang on,” you said, standing up with a quiver. His light eyes, reflecting the beige tones in his sweater, bore into you with such intensity you thought you would combust. “I’m...really, really throbbing,” you whispered, averting your gaze as you slowly slipped the skirt down over your hips. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him grabbing at his dick through his pants.

“Please, _please_ come sit back down.”

Intense shyness overtook you as you stepped out of the bunched ring of skirt on the floor. You reached for his hands, outstretched to support you, and straddled one of his thighs rather than his lap.

He bounced his leg twice; you gasped instantly, wincing at the slight pain of needing to piss, but for the same reason, you moaned. It was an extremely slutty moan, which contributed to the sudden wideness of Obi-Wan’s eyes.

He looked you up and down, now focusing on the soft lace of your panties. His eyes grew warmer, lustier, and when you looked down you could see the blue of his jeans darkening just the tiniest amount from how wet you were. The sight took your breath away and turned you on to the point that you saw sparks. You started grinding immediately, hands on his shoulders, and his hands found your waist, gripping and trying to guide you closer without actually pulling you.

Your present level of arousal wasn’t allowing for much motor control besides grinding and leaning on him. Eyes shut tightly, you rocked your hips more and more intensely, inching back for the firmness of his knee.

That was it, that was the magic. He encouraged you breathlessly, bucking his knee against you to make you shout, hands entering your shirt and pulling down the cups of your bra. His hands were deeply warm and your nipples almost instantly hardened at his touch.

“Co-me on, little girl,” he breathed, voice shaky. “Fuck, you’re so naughty. Can’t you even wait til I’m inside you?”

“N-no,” you said almost proudly, biting your lip, hands falling to his thigh. “Oh--my--god.”

“No you can’t wait, can you,” he said, thumbs rubbing over your nipples. “You can’t wait because it feels so, so good. Even though you haven’t peed yet. Or maybe because you haven’t.”

“Huh!” Your face was bright red but your clit throbbed even harder. Twitched, even. “Fuck, I’m gon--gonna…”

“Do it.”

“No, no, I’m gonna…” You couldn’t hold anything back. In the same impossibly arousing moment, you came against his knee with a wild buck of your hips, and felt the warm release of your pee as it soaked through the denim of his jeans. The rush of urination provided such an intimate extra sensation that your orgasm was given a shocking edge. Your mouth dropped open, locked in a silent moan as you continued to grind your cunt against his soaking wet knee. “Fuckimsorry…”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m really sorry,” you panted, shaking, legs too weak for you to get up and leave. You burned with shame.

Unexpectedly, he tugged you closer, beard prickling your forehead as he kissed it. “It’s okay. I, uh, I’ll blame it on...Luke or something, I’ll say I was changing him,” he said. “Of course, you’d have to go bring him in here.”

“You’re being way too nice about this,” you said, snuggling up to him anyway.

“Yes, well…” He looked down at his own rock-hard self. “The least _you_ could do to pay me back for it would, of course--”

“Oh.” You blushed hard enough that you felt white-hot.

Before your eyes, he palmed his erection through his trousers. Your tired clit gave a series of intense throbs and you wiggled on his wettened leg. He chuckled, pushing down the brim of his pants to reveal he wore no underwear.

He was hard, red, leaking. His elegant fingers wrapped around the thick base of his cock and he gave it a few demonstrative strokes. When you looked up, his eyes burned into yours. “Your turn.”


End file.
